One Little Question
by RogerShanksLuffy
Summary: The Straw Hats have just liberated Fish-Man Island, and are now at the celebration party. Luffy asks Nami one little question that changes the way they think about each other. LuNa, One-shot.


**One-shot. I don't own One Piece. I've had this idea for a few days, so I wanted to write it.**

The Straw Hats had just saved Fish-Man island from Hody and his gang and were now celebrating with the banquet and performances of the party. Everyone on the ship had left except for Luffy and Nami, as they were still getting ready.

"What to wear?" asked Nami, still going through her clothes. "Hmm...well, I want to look nice...Oh! How about this?" She pulled out a gorgeous yellow ball gown. Nami put it on and looked in the mirror.

"I like this! I bet everyone else will too!" She walked out of her room and shut the door. Luffy wasn't there yet.

"Hey, Luffy! Hurry up or we'll be late!"

"I'm coming! I'll be there in a minute!"

Luffy was in his room finishing putting his clothes on. He had a dark red dress shirt with a black tie, black pants, black dress shoes, and a black suit (basically strong world but without the cloak and with dress shoes). He then walked over to his dresser and picked up a bottle of cologne. 'I wonder if this will help?' he thought. He put a little on, and surprisingly left his Straw Hat on the ship. He really did want to look presentable. He walked out of his room and down the stairs to meet Nami.

Nami heard footsteps and looked up to see Luffy actually looking handsome in a suit and without his hat as a bonus. For about 5 seconds, she was actually captivated by him.

"You ready?" he asked.

"O-oh, uh, yeah! Let's go!" They walked off the Thousand Sunny and went towards the theater.

Luffy looked over at her. He could have sworn that he saw the faintest mark of a blush on her, but couldn't be positive.

"You look beautiful, Nami." Luffy said calmly and with a genuine smile, not a huge grin like always.

Nami's face turned red and felt hot. Had Luffy just complemented her looks?

"T-Thank you. You look nice too, Luffy." Nami stopped to sniff the air. "Are you wearing...cologne?!"

"You like it?" he said with a smirk.

"Yeah, but why did you bother? You usually don't make this much of an effort to look good."

"I just wanted to look presentable, that's all." 'For you.' he thought.

They continued on and finally reached the theater. They opened the doors and went down the hall to the party room. As they stepped in, music blared throughout the building and colors flew everywhere from the lighting to the color of people's clothes. There was a set of stairs leading down to the area where the tables, food, and dancing was.

Luffy held out his hand for Nami and gestured down the stairs. Nami gave him a loving smile and took it. Down below, Robin happened to notice their arrival and saw the two of them hand in hand going down the stairs, smiling at each other. She smiled as well, and went back to her previous activity. After reaching the bottom of the stairs, they decided to sit and eat for a bit. Afterwards, they talked for about half an hour in order to let their food digest. Then a good song started playing. Everyone else was doing their own thing. Nami looked a little bored.

"...Hey, Nami?"

"Hm? What is it?"

"Do you wanna dance?"

"Huh?! Do you know how to?!"

"Of course! So do you?"

"...Sure." she said with a smile. She took his hand and he lead her to the dancing floor where various other people were dancing as well.

"Do you want to take the lead?" he asked.

"No, you do it. I'm curious as to how good you are at this."

"Very well." Luffy started dancing with her and looked into her eyes while doing it. He gave her an adoring smile and she gave him one back. They were both blushing. They kept going throughout the song, switching who was leading.

'I never knew he was so good at dancing...maybe he and I should do this more often...' Nami's face went red and she shook that thought out of her mind. The song was almost finished.

"Nami..." said Luffy as he looked at her.

"Yeah?"

"You know, every Pirate King has as much gold, freedom, strength, you name it; as they want. But there is one thing that is a necessity to them."

"Oh? And what's that?"

Luffy smiled. "Every Pirate King...needs a Pirate Queen to rule at his side."

Nami's face went a deep shade of crimson. 'Oh no...don't tell me he's-?!'

"Nami...will you be my Queen?"

A thousand emotions rushed through her head at once. Luffy just proposed to her! What was she supposed to say?! If she became Queen, she'd have anything she wanted. As much gold as she wanted. A limitless supply of berries...she was overtaken by that feeling in her mind. But her heart said otherwise. Her heart told her that Luffy was more important to her than all of the gold in the universe. But did she believe that? Was she actually in love with Luffy? She believed that they had a closer bond than he did with anyone else in the crew, yes...but did she go beyond that? Does she think of him as more than a friend? All of these thoughts happened in about 10 seconds. Nami made her final decision. Luffy was a huge influence on her, and deep down, she...

"...Yes, I will. I'll be your Queen, Luffy!" she said with a cheer. Her face turned red.

Deep down, she really did love him.

"That's all I needed to hear!" said Luffy excitedly, giving Nami his trademark grin. He leaned in and they kissed each other deeply. Luffy's hands were around her back while hers were around his neck and check.

The crew members looked over to see what was going on. They spotted them, lips locked. Zoro was happy. Usopp and Chopper were surprised. Sanji fell to the floor unconscious. Robin only smiled. Franky and Brook cheered. Zoro walked up to Robin.

"Now THAT'S a Pirate King if I've ever seen one." said Zoro.

"Mm-hm. You got that right." she responded.

Luffy and Nami danced again and this time she rested her head on his shoulder, smiling. They danced and kissed throughout the rest of the night.

**The End.**


End file.
